Yet Another *Sigh*
by Someone1
Summary: Dumdee dum...yet another L/J fic going up. The Author (nice word, that Ü) has first nite jitters so be nice k?


Tell me if you like Denise in your reviews. Suggest some faults to me to give her in the next chapter, which will appear if I get 15 reviews or more. But I will not use all faults. After all, she is my beloved creation. Oh yah, Eire is a fictitious country, my apologies if it is real. **Do not flame, although you may provide constructive criticism **

Lily Evans whirled her head round. Her fiery red hair flipped into her face and she impatiently looked at the ticket in her hand for the third time. 'It's just my luck' she thought sourly. 'Mum and dad just _had to go down with a cold, or they would be here to help me.' She had asked a passerby for the station, 9 and ¾, but he had just stared at her and given her his card, he was a psychiatrist. She looked around once more for the station. But there was no such station. However, she did sight an oddly familiar face… _

Denise Leitzel was just as anxious as Lily. Her parents were also not around as she was an exchange student from Eire. Years of performing in front of many people did not make her any less shy as she was now, as she did not dare to ask for help, in fear of being ridiculed. Then she saw Lily staring at her ticket. Deciding she must be in the same predicament as herself, she drew in a long breath and walked towards her. 

"Excuse me, are you also searching for platform (deep breath again) 9 and ¾?" Denise asked. "Yup" Lily replied and they both agreed to search for the station together. However, Lily still wondered why Denise looked so familiar. 

Suddenly, Lily clutched Denise's arm, causing her to yelp in pain. "Did you see that?!?" she asked. "That girl just ran into the brick wall!" "Oh no, is she injured?" "No, stupid, she just----- walked through!" 

"Okay, and that's between 9 and 10. Must be more magic. On the count of 3, close your eyes and start running…3!" 

Denise opened one eye, then the other. "We made it," she said ecstatically. Then, they realised the train was about to leave. They both raced towards the last compartment. 

A resounding crash sounded. They had run into two boys. "And where might you be running in such a hurry?" the boy, later as they learned was called Sirius, pulled Denise's long sleek braid of dark brown hair. Denise whipped round. Narrowing her eyes, she turned to the unfortunate Sirius, glaring at him. Then, she quickly and unexpectedly kicked him on his shins. "Never touch my hair." She said, drawing out each word menacingly. 

(A/N and the two boys are…? No prizes for guessing who's who) 

Lily quickly drew her away into the compartment, before Sirius could retort with a not-so-pleasant comment. Sitting there, a rotund lady came in with something that looked like a…tea tray? They bought some All-Flavour beans, after the lady kindly explained what they were. Just then, Sirius and James came in. James stopped short in his tracks and groaned. "What? Get in already!" came Sirius's voice from behind. 

A twenty minutes later, minutes filled with insults and a pie aimed at James, but which unfortunately landed on another boy, Remus, and another pie, this time aimed at Lily, also missing its mark and landing on the boy beside her, Peter Pettigrew (A/N YaY!!!), two disgruntled boys, cream-puff in their hair, were fast asleep. Two girls, fighting mad, were sulking. The other two boys had sensibly moved to the toilet. Lily giggled. She held up a bean and pretended to throw it at Sirius. The bean slipped. Fortunately, the bean missed its mark. Unfortunately, it went up James's nose. "Oops…" whispered Denise, "I think it was the vomit flavoured one." After, choking for a while, the bean found itself in James's mouth. Still sleepy, James chewed on it as an automatic reflex. His scream could be heard from a mile away. 

"Great." griped Lily. "Now he has a personal feud against me. Anyway, it just proves his reflex is to eat whatever he can find" "How do you two bear grudges so well? I need to learn the art of that from you." Said Denise airily. "Hah! Remember, you told me earlier, you only don't hold grudges if someone pulls your braid? Quite smart too, if not, you'd hate everyone." Denise retaliated by making a horrible face at Lily. "Wait…I know you…" said Lily suddenly. _Her scream could be heard from ten miles away. _

"Lily Evans whirled her head round. Her fiery red hair flipped into her face and she impatiently looked at the ticket in her hand for the third time. 'It's just my luck' she thought sourly. 'Mum and dad just _had to go down with a cold, or they would be here to help me.' She had asked a passerby for the station, 9 and ¾, but he had just stared at her and gave her his card, he was a psychiatrist. She looked around once more for the station. But there was no station. However, she did sight an oddly familiar face… _

Denise Leitzel was just as anxious as Lily. Her parents were also not around as she was an exchange student from Eire. Years of performing in front of many people did not make her any less shy as now, as she did not dare to ask for help, in fear of being ridiculed. Then she saw Lily staring at her ticket. Deciding she must be in the same predicament as herself, she drew in a long breath and walked towards her. 

"Excuse me, are you also searching for platform (deep breath again) 9 and ¾?" Denise asked. "Yup" Lily replied and they both agreed to search for the station together. However, Lily still wondered why Denise looked so familiar. 

Suddenly, Lily clutched Denise's arm, causing her to yelp in pain. "Did you see that?!?" she asked. "That girl just ran into the brick wall!" 

Okay, and that's between 9 and 10. On the count of 3, close your eyes and start running…3!" 

Denise opened one eye, then the other. "We made it," she said. Then, they realised the train was about to leave. They both raced towards the nearest compartment. 

A resounding crash sounded. They had both run into two boys. "And where might you be running in such a hurry?" the boy, later as they learned was called Sirius, pulled Denise's long sleek braid of dark brown hair. Denise whipped round. Narrowing her eyes, she turned to the unfortunate Sirius, glaring at him. Then, she quickly and unexpectedly kicked him on his shins. "Never touch my hair." She said, drawing out each word menacingly. 

(A/N and the two boys are…? No prizes for guessing who's who) 

Lily quickly drew her away into the compartment, before Sirius could retort with a not-so-pleasant comment. Sitting there, a rotund lady came in with something that looked like a…tea tray? They bought some All-Flavor beans, after the lady kindly explained what they were. Just then, Sirius and James came in. James stopped short in his tracks and groaned. "What? Get in already!" came Sirius's voice from behind. 

A few minutes later, minutes filled with insults and a pie aimed at James, but which unfortunately landed on another boy, Remus, and another pie, this time aimed at Lily, also missing its mark and landing on the boy beside her, Peter Pettigrew (A/N YaY!!!), two disgruntled boys, cream-puff in their hair, were fast asleep. Two girls, fighting mad, were sulking. The other two boys had sensibly moved to the toilet. Lily giggled. She held up a bean and pretended to throw it at Sirius. The bean slipped. Fortunately, the bean missed its mark. Unfortunately, it went up James's nose. "Oops…" whispered Denise, "I think it was the vomit flavored one." After, choking for a while, the bean found itself in James's mouth. Still sleepy, James chewed on it. His scream could be heard from a mile away. 

"Great." griped Lily. "Now he has a personal feud against me." "Why do you two bear grudges so well? I need to learn the art of that from you." Said Denise airily. "Hah! Remember, you told me earlier, you only don't hold grudges if someone kicks you? Quite smart too, if not, you'd hate everyone." Denise retaliated by making a horrible face at Lily. "Hold on, I know you…" _her scream could be heard from two miles away. _

I do NOT believe that I am talking to a world-famous gymnast." exclaimed Lily. "Then DON'T!" Denise said, sinking into her seat, and turning redder than a boiled tomato. "Hold on, you could cheat during the competitions…" "I did not!!!" Denise said angrily, flushing even further. "Okay, just kidding" "Good. Anyhow, I don't think they even know anything about gymnastics here, seeing the can fly on broomsticks." "Can I still be your friend?" "Du-h, of course!" Getting off the swaying boat, they followed the great booming voice of Hagrid's and went into the Great Hall for the Sorting. 

(A/N I think you all know what happened, right, therefore, I shall skip to going to bed) 

"And Denise shall go with Jasmine Averto. Hmmm… I suppose Lily shall have to sleep with Zoë Filsite. Immediately Lily began begging Professor Mcgonagoll to let her and Denise room together. When she got to the part about how both of them could sympathise with each other, both not coming from the wizarding world, the irritated teacher held up her hands in despair and agreed. "Wow, that was some move you pulled back there." Denise giggled. Then they began the arduous task of unpacking. So tired were they, that as soon as their heads touched their pillows, they fell asleep. 

The next morning, Lily, rubbed to sleepy dust out of her eyes to see… a figure in sheep pyjamas jumping on her bed? "Wakey wakey" said the figure. "Just five more minutes, mummy" she mumbled, only to have the covers rudely ripped off. "It's already 6" said Denise. "WHAT! YOU WOKE ME UP SO EARLY?!?!? Oooooh, just wait till I get you. School starts at 8.30 and breakfast is at 8!" yelled Lily. "Well, how was I supposed to know," said Denise with a 'hurt' expression. "At home, I normally get up at 5, school starts at 7.15! And it wasn't even a boarding school!" Lily thanked her stars she didn't live in Eire. 

Running across the carpeted floor, Denise raced across the floor into the bathroom. Running water began to sound and Lily yawned, thinking that she might as well get up. 

They were the earliest down to breakfast. Sirius had apparently forgotten about yesterday's incident and greeted them with a yawn and a sleepy "good morning" However, James glared at Lily, and sat as faraway as he could from her, dragging Sirius along."Just as well for us" shrugged Denise, getting up. 

The first lesson was learning to fly. Lily had no problem making her broom rise, but she did have a problem with the height. She looked smugly at James and Sirius they were having problems getting their brooms up. Denise already had got her broom up. There was suddenly a gleam in her eye. She had an idea. "UP! I Said UP you stupid broom!" yelled Sirius, exasperated. The broom finally rose, but when Sirius got on, it bucked him off, onto a bush. James was also in the air at long last, flying along just fine. Denise landed, and whispered to Lily "Do you know where Dumbledore's Office is?" "No, why?" queried Lily. "Me got an idea." "What?" Lily asked, but Denise kept silent. 

During the break, Denise went missing for a while. She came back, her face glowing with happiness. "What?" Asked Lily. "Dumbledore allowed me to skip History." "Lucky! Why?" Once again, Denise did not answer. 

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, except for the fact a greasy-haired guy called Severus Snape had pulled Denise's braid, promptly landing him in the infirmary. 

At dinner, James surprisingly sat just across Lily, though he did not make a sound all throughout the meal. "So he can gaze upon your lovely features." Whispered Denise, earning herself a dirty look from Lily. When they both were not looking, James snuck a small sachet and poured the contents into Lily's glass. Denise, however, switched the glasses unbeknownst to James, although Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily saw and Lily frantically asked for an explanation quietly. After the explanation, Lily let out an explosive giggle and had to be led back to her room with Denise. 


End file.
